19 The Moments of Happiness
by ARtheBard
Summary: Henry's first birthday, JJ's next profiler test, and the question is finally answered: Is Emily really knocked up?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you all for coming along for another ride in my JEmily universe. In the last story, the bad guy got away and I mentioned that there was an episode of the series that let the same thing happen. The question was posed to me by several people wondering what episode I meant. It was episode 6x09 "Into the Woods" about the Appalachian Trail child killer. Maybe someday they will catch that guy. **

**And maybe someday my version of the team will catch Mitchell Reese. But then again…most people never notice the janitor! :o)**

* * *

The plane ride home is a subdued affair. Gone is the light-hearted teasing, the jokes, the sense of a job well done. They had caught one man who probably didn't even fully understand the ramifications of his actions. But another man, the true monster, had disappeared with a final taunt to the team. Four women's families would get a semblance of justice. Another woman's family would not. At least not yet.

Emily sits in the window seat, staring out at the sky, wondering if she could have said something else. Could the public have helped if she said the right thing? What if she had used the peephole before opening the door? They might have been prepared for the bastard.

JJ snuggles up against Emily. What if she had held onto the man she had tumbled down the stairs with? Maybe this would have been over if she had been just a little stronger, better able to take the beating from the risers. What if she'd reached her gun in the hotel room? What if she'd made one more training session? She could have protected her wife and stopped a madman.

Morgan and Hotch both know they paused briefly to check on JJ. Maybe if they had trusted Reid and Rossi to see to the agent they would have caught the unsub. Maybe then Rickey wouldn't have died. They could have stopped him in the hotel and had a true, satisfying ending to this damn case.

Rossi sits staring at his computer screen. He is scanning a database of like cases, both solved and unsolved. He'd had a lot of misgivings through out the course of their investigation and knows if he just looks a little harder, a little deeper he might finally be able to shake the feeling that the answer was looking right at them.

Reid's eyes are closed. To most people they would assume he is sleeping. But the jerky movements of his hands, the rapid flickers of his eyelids tell his teammates he is shuffling the case around like giant playing cards, trying to find the right combinations to lead him to the answer they are missing. What the hell had they missed? How had a man gotten into the police station twice, disabled the security cameras twice, and not been on their radar?

Too many fucked up moments; too many lost chances; too many things left unsaid; and way too many fucking what ifs.

Needless to say, it is a grumpy, frustrated group that walks into the bullpen a few hours later. Garcia meets them. It's apparent she has also been pouring through her databases to try to find the missing link.

"Sir, I've started a program to try to find like cases. I may have to refine it some in the morning but I just can't keep my eyes open," she tells Hotch.

He nods. "We're all in the same boat, Garcia. Head home." He looks at the whole team. "I don't want anyone in here before 10 tomorrow. Debrief will be at 11."

"Beer and whiskey at noon?" Rossi adds.

The team shares a needed chuckle. After checking their inboxes and dropping a few files off, everyone heads out for the night. As JJ and Emily reach the Lexus, Emily spins JJ around and pins her to the side of the vehicle. Before JJ can react Emily is giving her a deep, passionate kiss. When it finally ends, JJ is breathless. Emily leans her forehead against her wife's.

"I love you, Jennifer Prentiss. I don't know what I'd done if he'd gotten away with you. I swear I will do my best to never let him get near you again."

JJ wraps her arms around her wife. "I love you, too, Emily Prentiss. But promise me," she caresses Emily's stomach, "you will not take any chances, not put yourself or our child in danger no matter what. Please promise me that."

Emily covers the hand on her stomach with her own. "I promise, Jen. I promise."

They get in the vehicle and head for home. They know Henry will already be asleep but they still can't wait to see him. When they walk in Francesca greets them.

"Good evening, Ladies! I am so—Oh, Jennifer! You promised no bumps or bruises, cara! Oh, my poor girl!"

JJ smiles, the love she feels from the woman warming her on this cold February night. "It's just a small bruise. It doesn't even hurt if I don't rub my face."

Francesca pulls her into a hug. "I will make you an ice pack and leave it in your bedroom. I know you want to see your little angel right now."

"Thank you, Francesca. I don't know how we got along without you," JJ gives her a kiss on the cheek.

Emily gives the nanny a hug and follows her wife upstairs. Dropping their go-bags in the hallway, they ease into Henry's room. As they look down into to the crib they both chuckle. He lies with his head and shoulders down and his little bumble up in the air. His hands are tucked in under him and his toes are turned in towards each other.

"Too freaking cute!" JJ whispers.

Emily slides out her Iphone and snaps a picture. As she puts it away she wraps her arms around JJ from behind, resting her chin on her wife's shoulder.

"He's such a treasure, Jen. Thank you for letting me be such a big part of his life. He means more to me than you'll ever know."

JJ leans back into her wife. "I know, baby. I really do know. He's your son as much as he's mine and Will's. Don't you ever doubt that."

Emily kisses JJ's cheek. "I don't. I just don't want you to think I take for granted the gift you and Will have given me."

They watch him sleep for about half an hour. Emily is more content than she feels she should be considering how the case ended, especially with the threat levied against JJ. But holding her wife, staring down at her son, praying she is pregnant, she knows everything important in her life is in that room. She doesn't even realize she is crying.

JJ feels the tear hit her cheek. She turns her head. Bringing a hand to her wife's cheek she asks with concern, "Em? Baby, what's wrong?"

Emily smiles. "Tears of joy, sweetheart. I just love you two so much. And, God, I'm trying to stay calm and cool but I really, _really_want to be pregnant. I so want to add to the love in this house."

JJ smiles. "I'm fighting to keep cool, too. I so want this for us." She kisses Emily gently. "And I really believe it will happen when it's meant to; be that now or later. And you will experience what I did with Henry. Just wait until you're 8 months along and he or she starts kicking your bladder in the middle of a budget meeting."

Emily chuckles. "Oh, no, my pregnancy will have no bad moments like that. It will be smooth and calm and complete perfection."

"Oh, really? And how do you figure that?"

Emily grins. "I'm a Prentiss and we _only_ do things perfectly. For example, we always pick the perfect spouse."

JJ laughs. "Oooo, smooth, Prentiss. I can't even argue with you without insulting myself. Nice job. But you just remember this conversation the first time you sneeze and wet your pants!"

Emily chuckles. "Oh, hell no! Not going to happen!"

"Twenty bucks says you're wrong."

"You're on, Agent Jareau."

"Keep a twenty handy, Agent Prentiss."

Emily smiles and pulls JJ close once more. They stare at Henry a few more minutes but then both women yawn. It's time to head to bed. Entwining their fingers they head out. They roll their eyes as they see Francesca has carried their go bags to the bedroom when she brought in JJ's ice pack.

As they start to get ready for bed, JJ hears Emily gasp.

"Oh my God," the brunette exclaims.

JJ rushes into their bathroom to find Emily pale. "Baby? What's wrong?"

Emily slowly looks up at JJ. "I'm spotting."

JJ stares at her wife a moment then breaks into a big grin. "Really? Are you sure?"

Emily slowly nods. "Yeah. And it's not that time of the month. Oh, God, Jen, it could mean the egg is really taking. Which means…which means how the heck do I wait another week and a half for that blood test?"

JJ smiles and pulls her wife close. "We can do it, baby. We can make it. I'm not sure how but we can. But damn I am so fucking happy right now!"

She pulls Emily down into a deep kiss. As the kiss starts to deepen the women push away from each other at the same time.

"No sex for 2 weeks," they both say.

JJ runs a hand over her face. "Oh, that really sucks. Sucks, sucks, sucks!"

"Uh, Jen, can you maybe not say 'sucks' so many times?" Emily requests with a grin.

JJ chuckles. "Uh, right. Damn. I, uh, better get a shower. A cold shower."

"Okay. And when you're done let me know so I can get some BioFreeze on your bruises. Trust me, you'll appreciate it after the case and the plane flight."

"Sounds good, baby."

Emily gets in her pajamas and gets a book out of her nightstand. She stares at the motherhood book she had been reading bits and pieces of the last few weeks. Some of it she didn't need thanks to Henry. But the early chapters on being pregnant and the changes to her body are the things she's been perusing. She bites her lower lip as she stares at it. She shakes her head and puts it away.

"Not tonight. You'll never sleep if you get too excited. And you need sleep. Henry's birthday party is Saturday and you've got family arriving tomorrow.

"Em? I'm ready," JJ calls.

Emily glances at the clock. She had been zoning out for 20 minutes. With a chuckle she heads into the bathroom to help her wife finish getting ready for bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Hotch is not surprised when his team is all in by 9 a.m. The feeling of failure staining the case they had just completed weighed heavily on his mind and he's sure on theirs, too. He steps to the kitchenette to address Rossi, Morgan, Emily and Reid.

"You all are aware you're an hour early, right?"

Morgan shrugs. "Was awake. May as well get here and get to work."

"Besides, we hate the way the case ended, Hotch. I think we all spent the ride home and most of the night trying to figure out what we missed," Rossi points out.

Hotch slowly nods. "I understand. Trust me. I keep thinking I should have pushed Rickey harder when I saw she was hiding something. I don't know…maybe because she was in law enforcement or maybe because she looked so stunned to be the unsubs target…" his voice trails off.

Emily shakes her head. "We can all pick apart our actions or inactions. Won't matter. That bastard was a step ahead of us from day 1. We just need to pray we can figure out what other cities had similar sprees. If we do, we can maybe find the next and end his reign of terror."

The men around her nod. Finally Hotch sighs. "Debrief is still at 11. Try not to dwell on this one. Clear your heads. As crazy as it sounds concentrate on the new cases on your desk. Maybe it will help you come to grips with Lancaster."

"How sad is it that we look to murder and mayhem to forget murder and mayhem?" Reid states as everyone chuckles.

Emily just pats him on the shoulder as she is the first to head back to her desk. Rossi and Morgan head to Garcia's lair to help her develop a program to try to track past cases their unsub may have been responsible for. Reid watches them all go. He knows they had all done everything they could with what they have. But it doesn't mean they have to like it.

He drops down into his chair and sighs. Emily glances up at him.

"You okay, Reid?"

Reid shrugs. "Are any of us?"

Emily shrugs. "We have to be. We don't always get to win. But we sure as hell don't have to give up. I know in my heart we will get him eventually."

"I hope so. I…I keep thinking of Foyet. What if this guy…what if he really goes after JJ or you?"

"Then I know I can count on you and the others to be there for us," she says honestly.

Reid looks at her and slowly smiles. "Thanks. I think I needed to hear that."

Emily smiles and nods. "Any time. By the way…did you ever get to talk to Traina?"

Reid's smile broadens. "Yeah. On the phone even though I'd have rather had the conversation in person. We're going to keep trying to make it work. In fact, she's coming with me to Henry's party tomorrow."

"That's great! Don't think I haven't forgotten who caught the garter and bouquet at the wedding," she reminds him with a wink.

Reid laughs as he blushes. "Uh, might be too soon for those kind of thoughts but we'll see."

Both feeling a little better, they set to work going through the cases that had landed on their desks that morning.

* * *

Rossi and Morgan pace behind Garcia, telling her parameters to check, keywords to use, disagreeing with each other, telling her to change things, telling her to add things, telling her to change them again. Finally she throws her hands in the air.

"STOP! STOP! STOP!"

Both men come to a halt, stunned by the anger and frustration in her voice.

"You two are driving me CRAZY! How about you both go work out EXACTLY what you want me to do and THEN come tell me! This constant changing and swapping and adding and subtracting is FREAKIN' INSANE!"

Morgan and Rossi exchange a look. Morgan smiles and places his hands on Garcia's shoulders, squeezing gently.

"I'm sorry, Baby Girl. I think we're just too wound up. You're right, we need to come to you with specs not hash it out and drive you crazy. Sometimes I think we expect too much of you and tend to forget to tell you how much we appreciate all you do."

Garcia smiles. "You all tell me enough."

"No, we don't," Rossi agrees with Morgan. "You've saved our asses more times than we can count. And I think sometimes we just expect you to magically have what we need when we need it; sometimes even before we know we need it."

"Awww…you're making me blush. Keep it up!" She says with a grin.

Rossi laughs. "You know, kid, the first time I saw you I thought Aaron had lost his mind. Sometimes it's good to be wrong. You're one of those times."

He bends over and gives her a kiss on the cheek. Garcia just giggles like a schoolgirl.

"Wow! A kiss from THE David Rossi. I may be ruined for any other man," she jokes.

He winks at her and heads out. Morgan waits a second and then gives Garcia a big hug.

"I love you, Penelope. We'd be lost without you. Sorry for the headache this morning."

She leans her head against his. "You're forgiven, my God of Chocolate Thunder. I could never stay mad at you."

He gives her a kiss on the cheek. Someone clearing their throat near the door makes his stand up.

"If you two need some time alone I can come back," JJ teases.

Morgan winks at her. "What, you think you and Prentiss are the only ones allowed to get a little loving in the office?"

JJ chuckles. "Right. Like that ever happens. Too many cameras around," she looks at Garcia, "with too many snoopy people watching them."

Morgan laughs and heads out to work with Rossi on the search program. JJ steps into Garcia's office and sits down.

"Okay, so these folders are a blind. I really just wanted to catch up with you about Henry's party. Francesca said you pretty much dealt with everything, which made me happy. And then she said Emily had told you the sky's the limit, minus hot air balloons and theme's, which terrifies me. What do we have in store for the weekend?"

Garcia grins. "Well, after the circus finishes setting up—"

"GARCIA!" JJ says threateningly.

Garcia laughs. "God, you're too easy, Jayje. I ordered a half chocolate/half vanilla cake with a Spiderman theme. It will even have little Spidey toys on it for him to keep." JJ nods approvingly. "Figuring there will be around 20-25 people I ordered two sandwich trays, a tray of buffalo wings for my darling Derek, a veggie tray, a fruit tray and cheese tray. Emily will just have to pick it all up tomorrow and pay for it. Think she can afford it?" Garcia asks with a wink.

JJ chuckles. "She may have to roll some pennies but she may be able to find the money for it. Thank you so much, Pen. We really appreciate you helping out with this."

"No problem. How are you feeling today?"

JJ shrugs and answers the wrong question. "Nervous. I mean, I know the spotting could be anything but all the literature says it could mean the egg has taken and now we have to wait for the blood test and, geez, then we still have to wait for the ultrasound and—" She suddenly notices the look on Garcia's face. She blushes. "Oh, shit…that's not what you meant, is it?"

"Jennifer Andrea Jareau Prentiss…are you telling me that our Emily may be with child?"

JJ leans forward, her elbows on her knees, her face in her hands. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit."

Garcia reaches out and places a hand on her best friend's leg. "Hey, now…you know I won't say a word. This isn't office gossip. I get the whole not wanting to say anything too soon. But obviously you need to talk about it. I'm here for you, Jajye."

JJ sighs and sits back up. She smiles nervously. "Thanks, Pen. Yes, Emily had the implantation. Then…then this fucking case came up. She got knocked down, she was stressed because we thought that bastard was after me, and she was terrified she'd blown her chance with this IVF round. I tried to be strong but inside I was terrified, too." A smile ghosts across her face. "And then last night she noticed the spotting. It can mean so much or so little. God, Pen, I want this baby so bad I can _feel_it! And so can she! We're trying to stay calm and cool for each other but I just want to scream from the rooftops that she might be pregnant. I'm an idiot."

Garcia smiles. "You're not an idiot. You're a mother and a wife who wants to be a mother again. I am so happy for you two. Anything you need, and I mean anything even a late night Ben & Jerry's run, you call me. I'll be there for you both."

"I know. Thank you, Pen. And, Pen, when it does happen, I could be away when she goes into labor. You'll be there for her then, too, right?"

"I'll attend all your Lamaze classes so I can step in to be coach. But I warn you now, I am soooo not cutting the cord."

JJ laughs and nods her head. "Deal. Thanks, Pen."

"Anytime, Jayje. Now, back to my original question, how are all your bumps and bruises?"

"They're okay. Eye looks worse than it feels. And Emily rubbed me down with BioFreeze last night so that helped me get some rest. I'll be better if we ever get this guy on the radar again and slam his ass in a cell for the rest of his life."

"I hear ya. Hopefully Agents Hot and Hotter can figure out the right parameters for me to punch in and we'll find him."

JJ grins. "Uh, which one is Hot and which one is Hotter?"

Garcia gives a sly grin. "As if I'd dare to answer that one, my sweet."

JJ laughs and heads back to her office. Garcia always had a way of calming her nerves without even trying. But confiding in her friend, getting her sympathy and support settled JJ even more. Before heading into her office, she gazes into the bullpen. She sees Emily reading a case file, her right hand unconsciously rubbing low on her stomach. JJ smiles.

"I love you, baby," she whispers before heading into her organized chaos for a while before their debriefing.

* * *

At 11:05 Emily rushes into the conference room, closing the door behind her. "Sorry! A five minute call turned into a 45 minute call."

Hotch nods as she takes her seat. It is then she notices Straus sitting beside Hotch. "Okay, let's begin," Hotch says.

"Why were you unable to catch this man?" Straus blurts out, obviously surprising Hotch with the question.

The team looks around. JJ finally answers.

"We only had one chance. You could say I blew that by not holding on to him when we went down the stairs. His attempt to take me was the only mistake he made, ma'am."

Straus stares at her a moment. "That's one theory. The other is that the spokeswoman knew more than she told and before she could be pressed she was killed."

Emily sits forward. "That's not fair, ma'am. I was there when she was told she was the unsubs focus. She was scared and her emotions were shaky. Pressing her at that time would have caused her to shut down. She needed time to process the information she'd been given."

"So you say, Agent Prentiss."

"So says the facts, Chief Straus," Emily counters. In her mind she thinks, _"Well, the pod person was obviously called home and returned the old bag we're used to."_

For the next hour the team has to defend every action they took and every missed opportunity that had occurred. At the end, Straus stares at Emily.

"I have a few more questions for you, Agent Prentiss. The rest of you may go."

The team all looks to Hotch, who reluctantly nods. The team files out, leaving Emily alone with Straus. Once they are alone, Straus' demeanor changes.

"Word has it you underwent IVF last week."

"Uh, yes, ma'am."

"The unsub knocked you down and you were caused untold stress. Are you and the…the egg okay?" she asks gently.

"Um, yes. As far as we know. A week from Monday I have a blood test to see if the implantation worked. And then 2 weeks after that I can get an ultra sound to show if the fetus is in fact viable."

Straus smiles, a strange look on the woman's normally stone face. "I'm glad things are okay. I'll keep you in my thoughts over the next couple of weeks. And as I said before, if you need anything, let me know." She stands, ending the meeting. "Good luck, Agent Prentiss."

Emily also stands. "Thank you, ma'am. I appreciate it."

Straus heads out the back door of the room. Emily stands there alone a moment. Turns out the pod person was just hibernating and is now back. She leaves through the bullpen. She grins as her entire team is huddled around Morgan's desk. She walks past them to her own.

"Uh, Emily, what the heck happened?" JJ asks.

"Oh, she just wanted my recipe for chocolate chip cookies. She heard you love them."

JJ stares at her a minute than laughs. "You are such a shit sometimes, you know that, right?"

Emily just winks at her. The rest of the team disperses, figuring if Emily wasn't upset it must not have been too bad in there. Hotch stares at Emily a moment, then nods towards his office. She understands why and follows him.

He closes his door behind them and gestures to the couch. Emily sits down on the edge and stares into his eyes.

"I'm not her stooge, Hotch. She hasn't finally turned me. I think…I think she feels indebted to me because of the Wardlove thing. She knows he'd have killed her when she couldn't walk out with him. Now she's acting all…all nice to me. Offering me any assistance I need as JJ and I look to expand our family. She just wanted to make sure the things that happened on this case didn't affect something we sure as hell haven't told anyone but you about."

Hotch grins. "I think your secret is the widest known secret in the FBI."

Emily chuckles. "Yeah, I can believe that. I promise, if she suddenly turns into her old self and starts hassling me or JJ, I'll let you know."

He nods. "Good. I'm rooting for you two. This team deserves all the sunshine and happiness it can get."

"I second that emotion," Emily agrees.

She heads back to her desk. Reid and Morgan look at her.

"Okay, spill it, Emily. First Straus, then Hotch. What the hell is going on?" Morgan presses.

Emily sighs. She bites her lips a moment. "Are…are you sure you want to know? Because you can't tell _anyone_ what I'm about to tell you."

Morgan nods, standing and moving closer so she can whisper the big secret to him and Reid.

"The truth is…I'm having torrid affairs with both of them. Don't tell Jen!"

Morgan and Reid groan. Morgan shakes his head.

"You are so not right in the head, woman! Not right at all!"

Still laughing he heads back to his desk. Emily winks at Reid who just goes back to the file he'd been working on all morning. Emily loves these two guys and she is glad they are good enough friends that they will understand the superstition behind her not admitting to them what was happening inside her at this time.


	3. Chapter 3

When Emily pulls into the driveway that night they see the Jareau's car as well as a rental they assume is Will and Helen's. Emily smiles. It made her feel good to know family was going to be around all weekend. JJ sees the smile and squeezes Emily's hand.

"I love to see you so happy, baby."

Emily smiles at JJ. "They you must love a lot because I've been happy ever since you admitted you shared my feelings."

JJ leans across the armrest. "Charmer," she says as she gives Emily a kiss.

The two head inside and are greeted with a happy squeal and a little boy racing down the hall in his walker. Emily laughs and squats down to intercept him.

"Hey, Champ. Guess you're showing off your wheels for Helen. We're going to have to worry about you if you're always showing off for the pretty girls."

He just cackles and claps. Will and Helen come out of the living room to greet JJ and Emily. Emily stands, Henry in her arms.

"Easy, baby," JJ cautions.

Emily just rolls her eyes. "I'm fine, Jen."

"Nice shiner, JJ. Hope the other guy looks worse?"

JJ thinks about Ryan Lucerne a moment. "Well, he may not look worse but he definitely feels worse. I'm sure of that."

Will chuckles, figuring the bastard is in jail. "Good." He gives her and Emily a kiss on the cheek. "Good to see y'all again. Sorry I missed y'all last time."

JJ shrugs. "At least that case was a win. This last one…well, it just fucking sucked."

"Jen! Language!" Emily scolds.

JJ, Will and Helen all laugh at the woman who still avoids cussing in front of the youngster. She raises an eyebrow. "You all laugh at me but if his first word is the 'f' word I'll be getting the last laugh! Come on, Henry. Let's go find Grandma and Grandpa."

Emily walks off with the little boy who just keeps up a steady stream of babble. JJ glances at Will.

"She's right, you know. We'd never live it down."

Will chuckles. "True. Guess we're about at the stage where we have to start s-p-e-l-l-i-n-g words."

JJ and Helen laugh at him. "Yeah, I guess we are," JJ agrees.

They head on into the house, finding Sandy and Alan in the kitchen with Emily and Henry. Sandy raises an eyebrow at JJ.

"If his first word is a curse word, I will turn you over my knee, Jennifer Andrea Prentiss. Don't you doubt that for a minute!"

JJ looks beyond Sandy and sees Emily stick her tongue out at her in a very bratty gesture. "I'll remember this, Agent Prentiss," JJ warns as Emily just grins.

"So, Emily, when are Gerald and Elizabeth arriving?"

Emily shrugs. "I have no idea. They were hoping to get here tonight but Mother had a big meeting she wasn't going to be able to miss. They may have to fly overnight and just arrive tomorrow for the party."

"How late can they get a flight out?" Helen asks.

Emily blushes. "Uh, well…late as they want…uh…it's Father's plane."

Emily turns her attention to Henry. She knows these people know about her money but it still feels like bragging to point out such a largesse as a private jet. Sandy sees the blush and places a hand on Emily's shoulder.

"Does this mean we've made this drive countless times when we could have flown? I should turn _you_ over my knee!" she teases.

Emily laughs, grateful for the break in the tension. "Sorry, Sandy. We'll see what we can do next time."

Alan walks over and studies JJ's face. After a couple minutes, JJ rolls her eyes. "Geez, Dad, stare much?"

"Just trying to decide if that's really a good color purple for you or if I've just gotten used to it."

Everyone, except JJ, bursts into laughter.

"Thanks, Dad. Always good to know how loved I am. I think I'll go upstairs and get changed."

Emily passes Henry off to Sandy. "I think that sounds good. I'm tired of business clothes this week. I had to go a whole case without putting on my combat boots and cargo pants. This whole liaison thing is pretty stuffy."

Will frowns. "Uh, why are you being a media liaison? Trying to steal JJ's job?"

Emily chuckles. "I'll give it back to her gladly. I, uh, am trying to get pregnant." Will and Helen's eyes get wide. "And if I get pregnant I can't be a field agent. So, I'm training to be a liaison and JJ is training to be a profiler so the team doesn't get broken up."

"Wow! I…I had no idea y'all were moving forward with that," Will states. "Who is…I mean how are…um…"

JJ lays a hand on his arm. "Mark donated so the baby will be related to me and to Henry by more than a piece of paper."

Will smiles. "Yeah? That's great! Good luck with everything. I know Henry will love having a little brother or sister. And as they get older, I'd be happy to take them both so they can bond together and not feel left out of things."

JJ smiles broadly. "Will, that's great! Thank you so much. It means a lot to us that you make that kind of offer."

She gives him a big hug. As she and Emily head upstairs, Helen pulls him into a hug. She looks at Sandy and Alan. "Is there any wonder why I love this man?"

Sandy chuckles. "Not a bit. Not one little bit."

As if in agreement, Henry claps and chuckles, waving his hands at his Daddy.

* * *

Up in the bedroom, Emily hops in the shower after stripping down. For some reason, she suddenly feels dirty when she gets home from work. JJ pokes her head into the bathroom.

"All okay, Em?"

"Yeah. Just feel…dirty. The cases I reviewed today just…just clung to me. I'll be down in a few minutes."

JJ smiles. She remembers when she was first pregnant she had gotten on a showering kick. She didn't know at the time she was pregnant but she bets it's what is driving Emily's need to wash off work when she gets home.

"Please, God," she whispers, "please let her be pregnant. Please."

She heads back downstairs to see dinner is ready. She tells everyone to go ahead and start, that Emily would be down soon. They all dig into the spaghetti, garlic bread and Caesar salad Francesca had made. Helen moans in happiness.

"Oh, Francesca! This sauce is…is…oh, wow! Please tell me you will share the recipe?"

Francesca smiles proudly. "Of course, cara. But be warned, I do not use measurements just…just…instinct, is the word, yes?" Helen nods her head. "But I will show you what I do so you can try it."

Helen smiles. "I'll try it. And I will keep trying until I get it right. It's fantastic!"

"That's the benefit of a true Italian making the sauce," Emily states as she sits down. "And I warn you, I've tried for years to make this sauce and it's yet to work."

Helen grins. "I've always loved a challenge."

Alan lifts the bottle of wine beside him. "Emily? Need a glass?"

Emily blushes. "Uh, no, thanks. In my quest to get pregnant I've given up wine, caffeine and wild women. Nothing but water, Caffeine-Free Coke and Jen for me for a while, I guess," she says as if it's a hardship.

JJ raises an eyebrow. "Say it like that again and it will just be the Coke and water."

The family laughs. The meal continues and everyone sits around long after it's done just enjoying their time catching up. When they finally head to bed, it's decided Will and Sandy will help Emily get the food platters and cake the next day. The others would stay around to set up for the dual parties.

In their bedroom, Emily pulls JJ close. "I love you so much, Jennifer Prentiss. Thank you for giving me a family and a home, two things I always wished for growing up."

JJ gives her a deep kiss. "I'm happy you finally have your wish." She rubs Emily's stomach. "Hopefully there's still more of that wish to be fulfilled."

Emily smiles and places her hand on JJ's. "I hope so, too."

The two start to kiss again. A tremor rolls over Emily. She is not allowed to have sex for 2 weeks…but her wife has no such restriction. Her hand moves up under JJ's top. The blonde starts to pull away.

"Em…no…" she says breathlessly.

Emily just holds her with one arm as her hand makes it to JJ's bra. "I need you, Jen." She licks JJ's lips. "I could have lost you this week." She nips JJ's jaw. "I need to touch you, to feel you." Her teeth nip JJ's earlobe. "Please don't say no."

JJ just moans as Emily's lips capture hers in a searing kiss. Emily unbuttons the shirt JJ wears and lets it slip to the floor. The blue, satin bra follows a moment later. JJ's legs turn to jelly as Emily catches one perfect nipple in her mouth.

"Oh, Emily…oh, baby," JJ moans.

She doesn't even realize Emily has loosened the sweatpants she wears until Emily's hand is caressing her nether lips.

"OH! Oh, Emily!

JJ steps out of her sweats as Emily starts to push her back towards the bed. As JJ lies down, Emily just stares, taking in the naked beauty that is her wife.

"You are so fucking beautiful, Jennifer."

Emily slowly removes her clothes, watching as JJ's eyes darken with desire. Once down to her panties, Emily climbs on top of her wife.

"I wish you could scream with abandon but remember, we have guests," Emily warns as her thigh presses against JJ's wet center.

"Oh, you fucking tease," JJ mutters as she rocks against her wife's leg.

Emily kisses her again, one hand toying with JJ's breasts. The blonde moans into Emily's mouth, starting to rock her hips harder against Emily. Emily leans up to look JJ in the eye as her hand moves down and brushes over the hard clit begging for release. JJ pumps her hips up, urging Emily to enter her.

Emily obliges. Two fingers thrust in as her thumb plays with JJ's clit.

"I love you, Jennifer Prentiss," Emily states as her mouth locks with JJ's once more. They rock together, Emily's leg helping drive her fingers deeper, her thumb harder. Soon JJ's orgasm is ripping through her as Emily's mouth smothers the accompanying scream.

As JJ slowly comes down from the high, Emily removes her fingers, feeling JJ jump once more at the loss of contact.

"Oh, Emily, I love you so much. I wish to hell I could do for you what you just did for me."

Emily smiles. "A certain part of me wishes that, too. But the rest of me knows it will be worth the wait if I get good news in 10 days."

JJ strokes a hand down Emily's cheek. "Thank you for this, baby. I've really needed to feel you this way this week. I just didn't want to seem selfish."

Emily smiles. "Needing me isn't selfish, Jennifer. That's just part of loving each other. And I will not forget your needs regardless of what the next few months bring. I promise."

They kiss again, this time a kiss of love not desire. Emily rolls off her wife. JJ snuggles up to her, resting her head on Emily's shoulder. After a few minutes JJ sighs.

"You do know one of us is going to have to get our ass up and turn the light off, right?"

Emily chuckles. "Yep…yep, I know."

JJ smiles and rolls to the side of the bed. "Well, since you rocked my world so nicely I guess I could do it."

"Thanks, baby."

JJ gets the light turned off and climbs in with her wife, once more snuggling up to her. JJ's hand caresses Emily's low stomach, her mind on the potential life growing inside. After a second, Emily's hand stills JJ's.

"Um…Jen…bit keyed up…please stop torturing me."

JJ pulls her hand away quickly. "Ooops! Sorry, baby. I love you."

Emily kisses her forehead. "I love you, too, sweetheart."

JJ rolls to hers side, facing away from her wife. Emily spoons against her back, their right hands interlinked on JJ's stomach. Just before she drops off, the thought hits Emily.

"Won't be able to do this once I'm several months pregnant." With a wistful smile, she falls into slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

Emily hears Henry start to stir the next morning. JJ is still sleeping and after the beating her body had taken this week she needs it. Slipping on her pajamas and a robe, Emily makes her way to his bedroom.

"Hi, Champ. How you doing this morning?"

He waves both his hands at her and starts to babble away. She smiles and moves him to the changing table.

"Is that right?" He babbles as she unsnaps his sleeper. "Really? Wow that's just too cool, Champ." He keeps babbling as she slides off one diaper and slides another under him. "Really? That's just great, Champ. I'm so happy for you." He babbles away as Emily snaps his sleeper up. He can get dressed later. "You just have an amazing life, Little Man. I wish mine was as exciting as yours."

She lifts him up and gives him a hug and kiss. She turns to see Sandy, Alan and Will standing in the doorway grinning.

"I knew you knew a bunch of languages, Emily, but I didn't know 'Babble' was one of them," Will jokes.

Emily laughs and looks at Henry. "You taught it to me, didn't you, Champ?" He claps his hands and giggles. Emily chuckles. "You know, Will, I've been meaning to ask if you were a morning person. Henry is but Jen surely isn't."

Will laughs. "Yep, I like the mornings. He definitely gets that from me. Don't you, Little Man?" He extends his arms and Henry happily goes to him.

"Ah, I see how it is, Henry. I get your diaper changed but it's Daddy that gets the love. I'll keep that in mind."

Henry just giggles. Emily feels Sergio twisting around her legs. She smiles and picks him up.

"At least my kitten still loves me, right, Serg?"

The group heads downstairs for some coffee and to get breakfast going. Will puts Henry in his walker and the little boy goes shooting off around the kitchen and hallway. Sandy looks at Emily.

"Is Jenny awake?"

Emily sahkes her head. "No. Her body needed rest. It may be a while before we see her."

Alan does the Jareau eyebrow lift. "Dare we ask why her body needs rest? There's more than just the black eye, isn't there?"

Emily winces, she hadn't meant to bring up. "Umm…well…"

"Emily, we know the job is dangerous. How bad is she hurt?"

Emily sighs. "Mostly bruised. She went down the stairs with the one that got away. And she and Morgan caught the other guy. He's mentally ill and went ballistic. He's the one that gave her the black eye and a few more bruises as they tried to subdue him without hurting him. She's okay just…just sore."

"I thought that little twerp winced when I hugged her last night!" Sandy exclaims. "We've told her to be honest with us. Maybe I do have to turn her over my knee to get her to listen!"

Emily chuckles. "Well, could you wait a couple days so she can heal up a bit first?"

Sandy frowns. "Nope. Think I need to do it now so she learns a lesson."

Emily, Will and Alan laugh, knowing Sandy is probably not kidding. Emily looks at Will.

"So where is Helen? Still sleeping?"

"Yeah. She's been on nights this week and it was a rough week. I think she only got home for about 6 hours total. She's definitely enjoying being in a comfy bed instead of the cots they sleep on in the hospital."

Emily nods. "I believe that. How's crime in the Big Easy?"

Will smiles. "Same old, same old. People can't just get along. But I guess that gives us both some job security."

Emily grins. "True. For better or worse."

The two continue to talk about crime stats and strange cases they've had over the years. When the doorbell rings, Alan heads to answer it.

"Bon jour, Alan!" echoes through the hallway.

Emily just shakes her head. "She can't just say hello like a normal woman?"

Will laughs as Emily gets up to greet her parents. "Hi Mother, Father. Glad you could make it!"

Elizabeth hugs Emily and gives her a kiss. "We got in last night but just stayed at a hotel since it was so late."

"I understand. Um, where are Dad and Alan?"

"They are getting Henry's presents and our luggage."

"Presents? Plural?" Emily shakes her head. "And Jen thought I'd be the one to go nuts."

Will chuckles as he sees Alan walk in carry 3 huge, gift-wrapped boxes. "Well, that's not so bad."

Alan raises an eyebrow. "There are 5 more. Make yourself useful, Will."

Will laughs and heads out to grab the rest of the gifts from the Mercedes sedan that Gerald keeps in a local garage for use when he's in town. Henry sees the vibrantly wrapped presents and his eyes get HUGE. Emily laughs.

"I think he might remember Christmas. If so, you could have just gotten him the boxes and wrapping paper."

"Well, I seem to remember that you and Will had fun with his toys. It will keep you two entertained if nothing else," Gerald points out.

Emily chuckles and nods. "True."

Once everything is inside, they head back to the kitchen where Sandy, now helped by Francesca, is finishing up breakfast. Sandy looks at Emily and Will.

"Should you wake Jenny and Helen?"

Emily shakes her head. "I think sleep would be better for her."

Will nods. "I feel the same. Helen had a tough week. She'll be up soon."

Since they had already eaten, Gerald starts to play with Henry while Elizabeth walks around to see how the house has been decorated. They had last seen it the day she brought by the Straus file. She walks into what was supposed to be the formal living room and frowns. It has toys in it and the tell-tale scuff marks of Henry's walker on the hardwood floors. She is about to say something and stops herself.

"Oh, my God," she whispers. "This is what a home looks like."

Much like her daughter, Elizabeth had grown up in showpieces versus homes. Tears well in her eyes as she savors the warmth and love she can see in this place. The funny family photos instead of stiff posed ones, the toys, even an empty glass on the coffee table. Until this moment, Elizabeth had not realized just what she had missed as a child or as a mother.

"_It's the most beautiful living room I've ever seen,"_ she thinks to herself.

She continues to walk through the downstairs, smiling at the touches that are decorative that are contrasted by the touches that are signs that this is a place where people live, not just exist. When she reaches the children's playroom, she smiles as she sees Henry and Gerald playing with the race track. Gerald looks up and frowns at the look on his wife's face.

"Lizzie? What's wrong, baby?"

"She's made a home here, Gerald. It's absolutely beautiful."

He smiles. "Yes, it is. I'm not sure how she overcame the handicaps we gave her emotionally but she's done a fine job creating her own wonderful life."

Elizabeth smiles. "I can tell you how: she's a Prentiss. When she sets her mind to something she accomplishes it. And she figured out how to make a home through the love of one Jennifer Jareau Prentiss. She became a remarkable woman and phenomenal mother in spite of us." She chuckles. "Heck, maybe she did it _just_ to spite us."

Gerald laughs. "That I can believe with no hesitation at all."

* * *

It is close to 10 a.m. before JJ finally makes an appearance downstairs. She has showered and dressed and Emily is glad to see she looks much better than she has all week. She pulls her into a hug.

"Hi, sweetheart. You look like you slept well."

JJ grins. "After the way you put me to sleep you bet your ass I did. Your mind-blowing sex skills saw to that."

Emily blushes as JJ hears chuckling coming from behind her. She slowly turns to see her mother and mother-in-law standing there.

"Good morning, Jennifer," Elizabeth says.

"Oh. My. God."

"Were you screaming that last night, Jenny?" Sandy asks as Elizabeth bursts into laughter and grabs her friend's hand.

JJ turns back to Emily. "Please tell me this is a nightmare. Please."

"Nope. Nope, it's not. You just told our mothers I made love to you last night," Emily confirms. JJ hides her face in Emily's shoulder.

"Actually, dear, she said you had mind-blowing sex. 'Making love' sounds too genteel for that," Elizabeth points out.

"Oh for fuck's sake," JJ moans. "I'm going back to bed. Wake me on Monday."

Emily just holds her tighter. "Oh, no you don't. It's party day. And Garcia just arrived to help with the decorations. Sandy, Will and I are picking up the food around noon so we're going to do what we can to help around here a bit. Any chance you're going to be through your embarrassment any time soon?"

"Nope. Not getting over this one for a while. But let me get a cup of coffee and I can start to recover."

Emily chuckles. "Okay." She kisses JJ's forehead. "I love you, sweetheart. You truly keep my life exciting."

"Gee, lucky you." JJ takes a deep breath and turns around. "Good morning, Mom, Elizabeth. Glad you made it in from England, Liz. Did you arrive this morning?"

"Late last night, actually. We just stayed at a hotel rather than wake everyone last night."

"Ah, okay. Glad you got some sleep then. Should be a busy day."

"True. Good thing you got some, too, after a busy night," she winks. Sandy chuckles as JJ's cheeks flare again.

"Okay! On that note it's coffee time," JJ says and hurries into the kitchen.

Emily laughs and looks at the two older women. "You're never going to let her live this down, are you?"

Sandy shakes her head. "Nope. Not until she does something else more embarrassing."

Emily laughs and heads back to the game room to help Kevin put together the foosball table that had arrived a couple days before. She was bummed the air hockey table was still on back order but between foosball and darts the adults should have plenty of games to keep them occupied.

Within 10 minutes of starting to put the table together, her father has relieved her of the duty.

"You need to rest, Emily. Give that womb of yours a chance to relax."

"DAD! Oh, geez…that might have scarred me for life," she mutters as she walks out of the room.

Kevin grins at Gerald. Garcia had of course told him what was going on so he understands the older man's comment.

"You know, sir, Penny and I were running probability programs on Emily getting pregnant the first time. She actually has a very good chance since she is in good shape, eats right, doesn't smoke, and has the right support system around her. None of the equations was lower than 84% positive."

Gerald smiles at the young man. "That's good to know, Kevin. I know she is worried but there are few goals Emily's set her sights on that she doesn't achieve. And between you and me, the chances of her becoming a back up singer for Duran Duran were slim to none at the outset."

Kevin laughs, trying to picture Emily as a "Duranie." But knowing she has a well hidden Geek Streak, he can believe it.

In the kitchen, Helen is watching Francesca make a pot of spaghetti sauce and making notes in her Blackberry. JJ smiles.

"Think you can figure out her measurements?"

Helen grins. "I'm taking video as well as making notes."

JJ laughs. "Good idea." She gives Francesca a kiss on the cheek. "Good morning, Francesca. What time is Isabella arriving?"

"She and her boyfriend will be here around noon she says. But they are college students so that may mean they will get up at noon and be here by two."

JJ laughs. "Didn't take you long to figure out that American custom."

"Pfft…that is not American. That is universal to all college students, cara."

JJ laughs and finally gets her first cup of coffee of the day. She moans in ecstasy. "Ahh…almost better than sex," she murmurs

"Then I want a divorce," Emily says from behind her.

JJ turns with a grin. "I said almost."

Helen just laughs at the two women. "Emily, when you all head to the store I'd like to go, too. I forgot something and need to pick some up."

Emily raises an eyebrow. "Uh, is it monthly stuff? If so, we can lend you some. Trust me…we keep plenty around."

Helen winces. "Really? It always seems so…weird to borrow things like that."

Emily grins. "Weirder than being here for the birthday of your boyfriends son, staying with his ex-girlfriend and her new wife, while watching their nanny make spaghetti sauce? Where exactly did you draw that line?"

Helen, Francesca and JJ burst out laughing. Helen slowly nods. "Okay. Point taken. Thank you."

"No problem. Check the cabinet in our bathroom. Most likely you'll find anything you need. If not then you're welcome to come." Emily grins evilly. "Or just ask Will to pick them up for you."

The women laugh again, knowing it would be a true test of his love for Helen if he shopped for tampons for her.

* * *

By 2 p.m. everyone has arrived, including Mark, Shelby and Abby. Once things get settled, Emily and Mark have a moment alone. He looks at her anxiously.

"Everything okay?"

She smiles and takes a nervous breath. "So far so good. Won't know for sure until a week from Monday but it just feels…good. And I'm trying to stay calm about and realistic but it just feels right."

Mark smiles. "I'm glad. I so want this to happen for you and Jenny. I know I call her Stinkerbell just to annoy the hell out of her but I do love her and think she's an amazing mother. I can't wait to see her care for you the way you cared for her. You took such good care of her, Emily. If she doesn't return the favor let me know and I'll set her straight."

Emily grins. "Deal, big brother."

She gives him a hug and they head back out to join everyone as Henry starts to open his presents with help from JJ and Will. Everything he opens he claps his hands. Emily can't help but smile, knowing he is more likely clapping because everyone is cheering. She hears a rustling in some of the wrapping paper and reaches into the trash to pull out Sergio.

"Sorry, Sergio, but I think you're playing in Henry's favorite part of his gifts. And since he's the birthday boy that's not nice."

JJ grins at her wife. Henry opens the next gift, one of the ones' from Gerald and Elizabeth. Will laughs out loud as he sees a British police play set, complete with Bobbies, horse police, and even the police cars and motorcycles.

"Can we play with this one first, Henry?" he asks. Henry just claps. Will looks up at Gerald and Elizabeth. "It's great! I love it!"

Elizabeth smiles at him. "Make sure to share with your son, William."

He grins and nods. Soon all of Henry's gifts are opened and, as expected, Henry is rolling around in the wrapping paper. Which is good because a lot of the adults want to play with the new toys. Morgan has his sights set on the remote control "My First Puppy."

"Derek, you have a real dog," Emily points out.

"True. But this dog doesn't poop in the house," he says with a grin.

Just then, Emily notices several other gifts sitting off to the side. "Hey, Jen, Henry missed some."

Sandy takes Emily's arm. "No, dear, this is also a housewarming, remember? Those are for you and Jenny."

Emily looks at JJ who is as surprised as she is. "Oh, but we didn't…you shouldn't have. Really," Emily stutters out. "We just wanted everyone over for some fun in the new place."

"Yeah, well tradition is we bring you gifts so you have reminders of your friends and family. In fact, the housewarming tradition was originally started as a way for tribes to integrate new—"

"REID!" the entire BAU team says at the same time.

The genius just blushes. Emily walks over and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "You are awesome, Reid. Maybe you can email us the history later. Otherwise the cake icing will melt before you're done."

He chuckles. "Maybe. Anyway, this is from Cindy and me."

His girlfriend walks over with the present. She gives Emily a wink, knowing that it was the profiler's advice that kept the relationship alive. Emily turns and sees JJ has joined her. As they pull the paper off, Emily gets excited…JJ groans.

"That is SO not going in our bedroom!" JJ says threateningly.

"Reid! Where the hell did you find this?" Emily asks, astonished.

Reid smiles proudly. "I met a dealer at ComiCon last year. I called him when you decided to buy a house and he finally found it last week."

"Are you two going to share what it is or what?" Rossi asks impatiently.

JJ is still shaking her head as Emily holds up a vintage 1979 "Dr Who" promo poster autographed by the fourth Dr. Who (and her favorite) Tom Baker.

Elizabeth shakes her head. "I just never did understand her obsession with that show."

Emily looks to her mother. "And you never will. Reid, you truly are awesome!"

JJ snorts. "Reid, I'm trying so hard to cure her of her geekiness. You are so not helping."

Reid shrugs. "I hate being the only nerd in a room."

Those gathered laugh. Garcia points to a vibrantly wrapped gift and insists they open in next. It is two multi-picture frames. One is filled with candid BAU shots; the other with family shots. JJ smiles.

"It's great, Pen!" She looks at Emily. "This will look great on the walls along the stairs." Emily nods in agreement. "Thanks, Pen."

Soon all the gifts are open and they all head to the kitchen so Henry can blow out the candle on his cake. He claps and laughs at the cake. When Happy Birthday is done, Will and JJ help Henry blow out the candle. Everyone busts out laughing as the glares at his Mommy and Daddy for messing up his pretty cake.

"Gosh, Stinkerbell, he's as pouty as you!" Mark teases.

"Mark! You call me that again I will kick your butt!" JJ warns him.

"Stinkerbell?" Morgan, Hotch, Reid and Rossi say simultaneously. They had never heard that nickname before.

JJ blushes and turns to her brother. "I disown you. I don't know you. You are a stranger in my house."

He just laughs as the members of the BAU chuckle at JJ's discomfort.

"Hey, Hotch, think we can get a new nameplate for JJ's door?"

"Morgan! If you _ever_ want to have less than a 100 case files on your desk you best behave," JJ threatens.

Emily is fighting not to laugh, knowing she will surely pay for it later…even though she thinks Morgan's idea is hilarious. As her children had squabbled, Sandy had cut the cake. Helen laughs as Henry slams his little fist into the blue and red icing…then smacks Will in the face.

JJ sidles up to Emily as Henry eats some cake but mostly just smears it all over his face. "See what I mean, Em. He's freakin' adorable. Messy, but adorable."

Emily nods and wraps her arms around JJ's waist. "He's beautiful, Jen. Just like his mother."

JJ leans her head back contentedly on Emily's shoulder. Their home is filled with love and laughter. It truly is a wonderful day.

* * *

That night Emily and JJ drop tiredly into their comfy king-sized bed. The last of their guests had left around 6. Those staying at the house had stayed up until after midnight talking, laughing and playing cards. It had been an amazing day. Emily rolls on her side and takes JJ's hand, kissing the fingers.

"Have I thanked you lately for the many blessings you've given me? God, Jennifer, today was so much more than I ever imagined having. Sometimes I feel selfish for wanting more."

JJ smiles and rolls so she can stroke a hand through Emily's hair. "You're not being selfish, baby. Everything you want, I want, too. And our families want it for us. If that many people want something for us it's not selfish. I love you, Emily."

"I love you, too, Mrs. Prentiss."

JJ smiles as Emily leans in to give her a deep kiss conveying that love. JJ rolls over enough to turn off the bedside lamp. She snuggles up to Emily, her head on her wife's shoulder. After a few minutes JJ looks at Emily.

"Emily, when you were younger, if someone told you that you'd be good friends with your wife's ex, I mean, such good friends that he and his girlfriend would be sleeping just down the hall from you after spending the day celebrating the birthday of his son who calls you Mama, what would you have told them?"

"I'd have told them crack is whack and to get some help," she replies dryly.

JJ bursts out laughing. "Glad I'm not the only one."

Emily smiles and kisses JJ's temple. With smiles on their faces and love in their hearts they slip off to dreamland.


	5. Chapter 5

Monday morning JJ gets back from a budget justification meeting to find the nameplate on her door reads "Stinkerbell."

"MORGAN!" she hollers.

Emily and Reid crack up as the African American agent looks for his best escape route. But he's too late. Emily and Reid hide their laughter as JJ storms into the bullpen, marches up to his desk and leans down on it.

"Remember this when you see your inbox after lunch. And remember this when we have our hand-to-hand training tonight."

She turns and marches back out. As soon as she clears the room the three agents burst into laughter.

"I warned you, Morgan," Emily reminds him. "She's going to make you pay at work and at play."

He grins. "Probably. But it was SO worth it!"

They all laugh and get back to work. True to her word, when Morgan got back from lunch he had 52 case files on his desk. The note from JJ read simply: "Need these back tomorrow. Good luck."

Morgan shakes his head. "Blondie, you are a vindictive woman," he mutters as he opens the first file.

Emily chuckles. "Derek, you have no idea."

He just grins as Emily comes over and slides a few folders off his desk with a wink. He raises an eyebrow at her.

"You're working with her this afternoon. Don't want you to get a paper cut or something and be less than your best."

He grins and nods. "Thanks, Em."

* * *

That evening it feels as weird to Emily to be driving home alone as it did to drive in separately that morning. But she knows the extra training JJ insists on will help her mentally and physically improve as an agent.

When she walks into the house she hears Henry crying in the playroom. She drops her briefcase and tosses her coat over the banister of the stairwell as she heads for the sounds. She pokes her head in.

"Francesca? What's wrong?"

The nanny looks up from where she is rocking him in her arms. "He was pulling himself up. He fell and bumped his nose on his new truck. He will be fine, cara. Just has to cry it out."

Emily squats down beside him. "You okay, Champ? Did that mean old truck bite my boy?"

He reaches out towards her. "MA!" he blurts.

Emily's eyes widen. "Did…did you just say…"

"MA! MAMA!" he hollers.

Emily takes him and hugs him close, looking at Francesca. "Did he just say…"

Francesca chuckles. "Si, cara, he called you Mama."

Emily kisses Henry's head. "Oh, my sweet boy. Oh, Henry." She doesn't even try to stop the tears that flow down her cheeks. Francesca kisses them both and heads out of the room. Emily eases Henry back and looks into his eyes.

"Do you really know me? Do you really know what you're saying? Who am I, Henry?"

He smiles at her and pats her face. "Mama."

She laughs through her happy tears. "Yes! Yes, Henry, I'm Mama. Oh, yes sweet boy."

She hugs him close again, feeling like her heart may burst. She pulls out her cell phone and calls JJ. It goes to voicemail after three rings.

"Jen, listen to this. Henry, who am I?"

"Mama!" he says.

"Yes! Yes, I'm Mama, Champ. Jen, did you hear? God, my heart is about to explode. I love you, baby. See you when you get home."

Emily sits there with Henry for the next hour, talking to him and playing with him, her heart jumping every time he calls her Mama.

* * *

JJ and Morgan head towards their gym bags. Both are sweaty, breathing hard and happy.

"Damn good job, JJ. You know what you're doing it's just been a while since you've had to. You proved with Lucerne the skills are there. We're just knocking the rust off. And maybe I'll teach you a few new moves when you're ready."

"Derek, thank you so much for this. It's really helping my mental state; I feel like I'll be less of a detriment in the field with this extra training under my belt. We can do it again Thursday, right?"

"Yep. As long as a case doesn't come up…and as long as my desk doesn't get buried again."

She grins at him. "You so totally deserved that."

He laughs. "Maybe. Hotch is trying to get a training session scheduled in Hogan's Alley for the whole team. I think he's waiting for the results of Emily's pregnancy test to—oh, shit…"

JJ glares at him. "Did she tell you?"

Morgan chuckles and shakes his head. "No, JJ, she didn't. As far as I know neither of you have told anyone. But we're profilers, Jayje. We're just respecting that you will tell us what we need to know when we need to know it. What I said just…just slipped out."

JJ relaxes. "I should have known we couldn't keep it a secret. Especially after we told you all the reason we were cross-training our jobs. Thanks, Derek."

"Any time, Jennifer."

She wipes the sweat of her face and pulls on a sweatshirt. When she sees she missed a call from Emily she quickly hits voicemail, hoping everything is okay. Tears spring up in her eyes and she gasps. Morgan's head snaps around in concern.

"Jayje, what's wrong?" he asks worriedly.

JJ can't even speak. She puts the phone on speaker and replays the message. His concern turns to excitement as he hears Henry calling Emily Mama. JJ leaps into his arms.

"God, Morgan! He's calling her Mama!"

He gives her a big hug. "Something tells me you need to hurry home before Emily gets him tired of this new trick."

JJ laughs. "Yeah. Oh, wow. He loves her so much, Morgan. And she loves him. And I love them both and…geez, I'm babbling, aren't I."

He nods. "Yes, but I think you're entitled. Come on."

They walk out together. Morgan knows JJ will ride her cruise control all the way home lest her excitement make her speed. When JJ gets parked in the garage, the door to the house opens, framing Emily and Henry in the light. JJ smiles.

"Hey, Little Man! Who's that holding you?"

"Mama!"

"Yes! Yes, that's Mama! And who am I?" He babbles incoherently. She shakes her head. "Ouch, Henry. Let's go back to the other question. Who's that?" she points at Emily.

"Mama!"

"Good boy!" She takes him from Emily and hugs him close as they walk inside. She looks at her wife. "Thank you for that voicemail. It was awesome. Even Morgan was choked up a bit."

"Well, I admit I was a blubbering mess. And now that we know he's starting to speak, time for you to start watching your language, young lady."

JJ chuckles. "Okay, okay, I'll try to stop it with the 'f' word around him. And I won't laugh at you anymore when you catch yourself…no matter how cute it is to watch you stumble over your words."

"Gee, thanks, Jen." Emily leans forward and gives her a kiss. "By the way, welcome home. Did you have a good workout?"

JJ nods. "Yeah, I really did. This is more to boost my confidence a bit. And Morgan said Hotch is trying to get us into Hogan's Alley soon." She chuckles. "Morgan also said you may be exempt if you're pregnant. They know. All of them know, Em."

Emily laughs. "Did you really think we'd be able to keep it a secret? They're pretty good profilers. I mean, they're aren't me and you but they hold their own."

JJ chuckles. "Yeah, they manage. They are giving us the respect of telling them when we want them to know. He just sort of slipped up tonight and was kicking himself for it."

"Well, in one week we'll have an idea of when we may tell them officially. And I seriously don't know how the hell I'm going to make it through this next week."

"Me, neither. But let's start with me taking a shower before dinner."

"Good idea." Emily looks at Henry. "Mommy's stinky, isn't she?" He laughs and covers his nose as if in agreement. Emily bursts out laughing as JJ just glares at her son.

"Thanks, Henry. Glad I could give you life so you can pick on me." He smiles and gives her a kiss on the cheek. "You little charmer. You're as dangerous as your Mama."

"Mama!" he says happily.

JJ chuckles and hands him back to Emily. "Be back in a few, sweetheart."

Emily nods and heads for the kitchen to start getting Henry fed so she can then eat with her wife.

* * *

The next few days at work go without any major cases popping up. But on Thursday morning JJ hurries towards Hotch's office.

"Uh, oh," Reid says.

"Oh, no," Emily mutters. _"No, no, no, no…the test is Monday. Where are we going? What if we're not done by Monday? Fuck, fuck, fuck,"_ she thinks to herself.

In the conference room they learn about a man who has kidnapped his children after losing a custody battle. The team is being called in to help the police figure out how much of a danger the man is and where he may have taken them. It's somewhat local and soon they are driving up to Frederick, MD.

Emily sits in the back of the SUV driven by Hotch. He looks at her in the rearview mirror. "I know the police spokesman in Frederick. He's not into sensationalism and he's good at keeping the media in check. He's a good one to watch and learn from, Prentiss."

Emily nods, appreciating the chance to learn more about the job she is slowly stepping into. Hotch glances at JJ.

"When are you supposed to take your next test?"

"I have it scheduled for Saturday morning."

"Good. This case should be done by then. If not, get to that test and then rejoin us." She nods in agreement. He looks at Emily again. "And you're appointment is Monday?"

"Yes, sir," she acknowledges.

"Same goes. If we're not done, get your butt there anyway and then rejoin us if you can."

He doesn't mention that the "if you can" refers to the fact that she could be too upset by the results to join them. She just forces a smile and nods, appreciating the out he's given her if needed.

At 3:30 in the morning on Friday, Morgan and JJ approach the front door of a house in Mt. Airy, MD. The man's aunt had left him the house the previous year and it has been vacant since the woman's death. Reid and Rossi are in the back. Morgan keys his mike.

"Reid, Rossi, you set?"

"Copy," Rossi acknowledges.

Morgan nods at JJ and she tries the front door. It's not locked. She eases it open and steps inside, gun up and ready. She walks through the front room, clearing it as she goes. Morgan nods to the two police officers beside him and they slowly follow JJ. The hope is a female will be less threatening to the children so she is well ahead of them all.

She hears what sounds like a Disney movie playing in one room. She gestures to the door and Morgan nods. She carefully opens the door, seeing the little boy and girl on the floor in front of a TV. She opens it further, seeing they are alone in the room, which has no closet to conceal anyone.

"JJ, get in there, keep them calm," Morgan orders.

JJ nods and heads into the room, closing the door behind her. She holsters her gun. "Hi," she says quietly. The children jump. "Don't say anything. My name is Jennifer and I'm a police officer. Are you two okay?"

"Yes. But we can't talk to strangers," the little girl says.

JJ smiles. "I know. And as a police officer I think that's a good rule. Do you know where your daddy is?"

"He went into the basement. He says he had to get a tool to help show Mommy he means business."

JJ eyes widen. "I see. Thank you."

She steps away from them and keys her mike. "Morgan, he was going to the basement to get some sort of tool to use to show his ex he means business."

"Shit. Stay with the kids, JJ. Barricade the door if you can."

"Copy."

JJ looks around the room. _"What the hell do I barricade it with? There's nothing in here but a couple of boxes,"_ she thinks to herself.

A quick check shows there is nothing in the boxes that would help keep the door closed. JJ thinks a second but she hears screams and running. Without thinking about it, she throws her body against the door, bracing her boots on the floor and praying they don't slip. A body crashes into the other side of the door. The door handle rattles but the lock holds. A body slams into the door twice but her body weight and strength help it hold. She hears Morgan tackle someone to the ground and suddenly the door is left alone. She maintains her position until there is a calm knock on the door.

"JJ? You okay in there?" Rossi asks.

JJ lets out a sigh of relief and opens the door. "We're okay. Suspect?"

"In custody and outside. Hotch and Emily are on their way with the mother."

JJ smiles. "Good." She goes back to the kids. "Hi again. I have good news: your Mommy is on her way. How about we just stay here and watch the movie until she gets here."

The little girl nods. JJ sits down with them. After a minute, the little boy climbs into her lap. "I miss my Mommy."

She hugs him. "I know, honey. She'll be here soon. I promise."

When Emily enters with the children's mother, her heart swells with pride and love. The little boy is still snuggled in JJ's lap. The little girl lies with her head on JJ's knee and the agent is stroking a hand through her hair. The scene only lasts a split second as the mother screams for her children and they run to her, happy to be back in her arms. JJ climbs to her feet and heads for the door.

"Agent Jareau?" JJ turns back to the woman. "Thank you so much for sitting with them and protecting them."

JJ smiles and nods. "My pleasure. They're great kids."

Rossi pats her on the back as she walks out. Emily takes her hand and gives it a quick squeeze before they head out into the circus of police and media gathered outside.

It is nearly 7 a.m. before the team gets back to Quantico. Hotch tells them as soon as they write up their reports they are done for the weekend. He gets no arguments. JJ knows she's got a long night of studying ahead of her and looks forward to getting some sleep before starting.

Emily finishes her write up and prints it out. As she stands by the printer it suddenly hits her…this time Monday she will know if her egg has taken. She rubs her stomach absent-mindedly. Reid walks up to get his report. He smiles.

"Good luck on Monday, Emily."

She smiles. "Thanks, Reid."

She takes her write up to JJ's office. "You ready?"

"I think so. Let me make sure I have all my study materials. I had them here yesterday to work on through lunch." She grins. "Best laid plans, right?"

Emily smiles. "Of course. Let's get home, get some sleep and then I can help you study if you'd like."

"I may take you up on that offer."

They drop their reports off with Hotch and head out. Emily drives and JJ is asleep before they get out of the gates of Quantico.


	6. Chapter 6

Once home JJ sleeps until just after 4 p.m. She gets up and hears Henry and Emily playing with his racetrack in the playroom. She walks in and leans over to kiss Emily on top of the head.

"Did you get any sleep?"

"Yep. Got up around 2:30. I'm good for the night."

"You suck. How do you go on so little sleep?"

Emily shrugs. "Don't know. Just always could do it."

"Yeah, well, twenty bucks says that will change by month 4 of your pregnancy."

Emily chuckles. "Not taking that bet. I've read all about the changes your body goes through. That one was listed about 10 different times."

A head bumps JJ's leg. She smiles down at Henry who is using her jeans to pull himself up to standing.

"Hey, Little Man. Didn't mean to ignore you. How you doing today?" She leans over and picks him up. "You keeping Mama entertained?"

"No!"

JJ's eyes widen and Emily scrambles to her feet.

"Did…did you answer me, Henry?"

"NO!" he says emphatically.

The women laugh. "Great. So you know 'Mama' and 'no'. Things are about to get interesting aren't they," JJ chortles.

"NO! Mama!"

JJ gives him a big kiss. "I'm proud of you. But when you use them like that I feel so unwanted."

"Oh, baby, he loves you. I bet his next word is Mommy."

"Maybe. The books all say 'Dada' should be next."

"Ah. True. So maybe his fourth. At some point he'll love you again," Emily teases.

JJ gives her a dirty look then looks at Henry. "You hear how she's treating your Mommy? So mean. Mean, mean Mama."

"No! Mama!"

Emily laughs. "Thanks, Champ! Glad someone has my back." She gives him a kiss.

JJ grunts. "I need coffee." She gives him another kiss and hands him back to Emily. "After I get caffeinated I'll be studying in the living room."

"Okay. If you need any help, let me know." Emily leans over and gives JJ a kiss. "I love you."

"Love you, too."

* * *

Around noon on Saturday JJ comes storming into the house, slamming the door behind her. With Henry asleep, Emily had been working on laundry. She hurries up from the basement. To see what's got JJ in a huff. She finds her wife in the kitchen, beer in hand and very obviously pissed.

"Jen? What's wrong? What happened?"

"I fucking failed, _that's_what happened."

Emily stares at her a minute. "But I thought it would be a week before grades were posted?"

"It doesn't matter. I fucking failed." She slams her beer down on the counter. "One damn question asked about the mental state of Charles McGrew at the apex of his cult's downfall. Charles Freaking McGrew! I had no damn idea who the hell he was!" Emily swallows, knowing too well who he was. "How the fuck do I forget the man that beat the crap out of you while I listened? Sure he went by Ben Cyrus but his real name was Charles McGrew. I still have nightmares about that bastard!"

She leans on the counter. Emily walks over and carefully lays her hands on her shoulders. JJ drops her head down onto her hands.

"How did I forget him, Emily?" she says morosely.

Emily has a feeling that her anger is more about forgetting that bastard than messing up the question. She stands her up, turns her around and pulls her into a hug. She feels the tremor that signals that JJ is crying.

"Sweetheart, I wish you'd wipe that bastard from your mind forever. I wish he'd be nothing more than a case study in a book to you because I know anytime you hear his name or think of him you relive what you heard that day. And I hate that you spent time wondering if I had lived or not from that beating." Emily kisses her on the temple. "That bastard deserves to be forgotten."

JJ slowly leans back and looks into Emily's eyes. "That day…I kept telling myself he was a preferential pedophile. But I couldn't stop worrying he would…would rape you just to exert power over you. Or that he'd let his men rape you." She leans in close again. "I hate that bastard. I hate him so much."

Emily runs her hands up and down JJ's back. "I know, sweetheart. Had he lived he wouldn't have made my Christmas list, either." Emily is glad to hear JJ chuckle. "So, what exactly did you put for that question?"

"I rambled on about how he would have prepared his final solution to prove to his followers that the police and FBI were persecuting them. And that he would convince his followers that they would be going to God and taking the minions of Satan with them."

Emily smiles. "Well, that sounds right to me."

"Maybe. But I think the proctor will grade me down for not being personal with my answer."

"If he does, tell him you had to step back and do it from a clinical perspective because the personal would have been an unfair advantage over students that had not lived that day."

JJ grins at Emily. "You mean lie to him?"

Emily chuckles. "I mean be creative with the truth. You know, like trying to break a suspect and lying to him about what you really know."

JJ shakes her head, a grin on her face. "You're nearly evil sometimes, Agent Prentiss."

"Only when it comes to you, Agent Jareau." She gives her a deep kiss. "I'm sure you did fine. Hopefully this house will celebrate two passed tests this week."

JJ runs her hand over her wife's stomach. "I hope so, baby. I really, really hope so."

* * *

All day Emily sees JJ is stressing about the test. Obviously the Charles McGrew/Ben Cyrus question wasn't the only one she had doubts about. It was probably just the most personal one. She decides a fun movie they both enjoy is called for. As they crawl into bed, JJ sees the DVD remote on the bed.

"What's this?"

"I'm thinking you need a movie to take you mind off your test or you won't get to sleep. I took the liberty of choosing one that we both like."

JJ smiles and gives her a kiss. "Thank you, sweetheart."

With pillows propped up a little, JJ snuggles up to her wife. They turn off the bedside lamps as Emily hits play. JJ chuckles as "It's In the Water" comes on. She kisses Emily's neck.

"Good call, baby."

"Well, I know you mentioned we hadn't watched it in a while when we were straightening up the DVD collection."

JJ snuggles even closer as Emily holds her tightly. By the end of the movie, JJ's eyes are heavy and Emily knows her wife will get some sleep that night instead of staying up all night worrying about the test she took that morning.

"Goodnight, baby. I love you," Emily says as she kisses her wife.

"I love you, too, Emily. Thank you for always knowing what I need."

Emily smiles. "You do the same for me." She lifts up JJ's left hand. "I think it was part of the deal with these little rings."

JJ smiles. "Mmmm…one of the best parts."

They share one more kiss and settle in to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: 5 for 5 DarXe. :o)**


	7. Chapter 7

Emily drums her fingers nervously on the armrest. JJ finally reaches over and grabs them.

"Baby, stop. You're driving me nuts."

"Sorry," Emily says contritely. She starts to pick at her nails. JJ reaches over and grabs the hand again.

"Em! Baby, you're going to hate yourself if you pick them raw again."

"Damn it! I need a drink. And a cigarette."

JJ chuckles. "Hate to tell you but depending on the outcome of this blood test it will be about 9 months before you can fulfill that wish."

Emily manages to smile. "Yeah. True." She takes a deep breath. "I keep seeing that fall in my head. Which is crazy because I sure as hell didn't actually see it."

JJ squeezes the fingers she will not release. "It's going to be okay, baby. Nothing you did or didn't do affects what we hear. We know the stats; we know it could be tough the first time. We just need to be ready for it."

Emily just nods. Five minutes later JJ pulls into a parking space in front of the clinic. She smiles at Emily.

"Ready?"

"No," Emily says weakly.

JJ's heart nearly breaks. Emily Prentiss is not someone who shows weakness. But the woman's face is pale, her eyes dilated, her skin clammy. She is terrified. JJ reaches over and turns her chin so they can look into each other's eyes. Emily studies blue eyes filled with love and compassion.

"Emily Elizabeth Prentiss, I love you. And if this attempt isn't meant to be I will still love you. And we will wait a couple months and try again. And we will keep trying until it works. Because I know you are an incredible mother and will be an amazing expectant mother. Do you understand me?"

Emily stares into the confident eyes. Her stomach still feels like it may erupt but she slowly nods. "Yes…I understand. And I love you, too, Jennifer. I'm just…just scared."

JJ nods. "I know. But I am right here. We will get through this, baby. I promise you we will weather this no matter what the outcome."

Emily stares at her a moment then leans across the armrest to give her wife a kiss. "Thank you, Jen."

"Anytime, Emily."

The two women head in. So caught up are they in their own lives they don't notice the man who walks in just after them. He grabs a magazine and moves to the corner of the waiting room to watch them.

Fifteen minutes later the women are lead back to a room so a technician can draw blood from Emily. The profiler winces.

"I really hate needles."

JJ grins at her. "Wimp."

The technician chuckles as Emily sticks her tongue out her wife. After the tech leaves to run the test JJ paces nervously around the room. Emily finally reaches a hand out to her.

"Uh, Jen? You know how I was driving you crazy in the car?"

JJ nods. "Yeah?"

"You're returning the favor."

JJ grins. "Oh. Sorry." She moves over and hitches a hip up on the side of the bed. "This is out of our hands now. I hate that."

Emily strokes a hand through JJ's hair. "I know. Me, too." She stares at JJ a moment. "You and Mark share so many characteristics. I hope our child, whenever that child comes, inherits your eyes and nose."

JJ smiles. "I was kind of hoping for your hair and eyes."

Emily smiles. "He or she will be beautiful no matter what. That's the one thing I'm sure of."

JJ leans in and gives Emily a small kiss. "That, Mrs. Prentiss, is a given."

The two chat about inconsequential things for the next hour. Finally the door opens, admitting their doctor. JJ stands, her hand gripping Emily's tightly.

"Good morning, ladies. As you know you're here for a test of Emily's human chorionic gonadotropin levels. Emily, your HCG levels are 12 miU/ml. Congratulations," she says with a smile.

Emily's jaw hits the ground. JJ's opens and closes soundlessly. The doctor stares at them a moment. "Uh, ladies…breathe, please. Please?"

JJ is the first to move. She spins and pulls Emily into a hug. "Oh, EMILY!"

Emily slowly brings her hands up around JJ. "Jen…is this…shit…is it a dream? Please tell me this isn't a fucking dream."

JJ leans back and looks into her eyes. "Not a dream, baby. We've passed the first two stages. God, I love you so much!"

She kisses her wife, who still has as stunned look on her face. Emily looks to the doctor.

"You're…you're sure?"

The doctor chuckles. She knows why Emily had been worried about the ability to conceive and she knows the woman is having a hard time believing she beat the odds with a first time pregnancy. "I'm sure. A HCG level of more than 10 miU/ml is indicative of pregnancy. At this point I can say the egg has taken. Now, let's talk about the next step. Two weeks from today I want you here for an ultra sound. At that point we can truly say that the fetus is developing on schedule and in a healthy manner. Please keep in mind, that some women experience a false positive the first time around. The ultra sound in 2 weeks will be the third and final hurdle for you."

Emily is slowly shaking her head. "I can't believe it. I just can't believe it."

The doctor smiles. "The test results don't lie, Emily. I am so happy for you two. Do you have any questions for me at this time?"

Emily shakes her head. JJ grins at the doctor. "Any leads on getting a time machine?"

The doctor laughs. "Sorry, still no luck there." She stands and shakes each woman's hand. "I'll see you in two weeks."

She leaves them alone, knowing they need a couple minutes to themselves. Emily looks at JJ and scoots around so she sits on the edge of the table. She pulls JJ close.

"I love you, Jennifer Prentiss. Thank you for standing beside me through this and for walking through life with me."

JJ strokes Emily's cheek. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. I love you, Emily."

They share another kiss and then hug, their relief mixed with nerves flowing through them. Finally JJ steps back and Emily hops off the table. It is time to head to work.

JJ shakes her head. "How the hell do we get through work?"

Emily laughs. "I have no fucking clue."

Hand in hand they head out of the room. As they prepare to leave the receptionist smiles at them and hands them a card. "Here you go. We'll see you in two weeks for your Ultrasound, Mrs. Prentiss."

Emily smiles. "Thank you. We can't wait."

They head out to their car. They never notice the man that had watched them earlier get up after they leave and follow them into the parking lot. He heads towards another SUV and gets inside. It leaves the parking lot just before Emily and JJ, who never even suspect they have been under surveillance.


	8. Chapter 8

The next two weeks go excruciatingly slowly for JJ and Emily. The only time it seemed to speed up was a case that took them to Reno, NV. And they think that was due more to the fun the team had had after the case ended. Emily couldn't drink or be around a lot of smoke so the team had found a restaurant with a private room and spent the evening eating, laughing and celebrating another victory for the team.

JJ had passed her test and her proctor had simply assumed she kept the personal experience out of the Charles McGrew question to maintain objectivity. JJ didn't bother to correct him. She is now working towards her third and final test, making her extremely grumpy. Her grumpiness explodes when Straus comes to see her the Friday before Emily's ultrasound.

"Agent Jareau, do you have a minute?"

"Of course, ma'am," JJ says, gesturing to the chair in front of her desk.

Straus sits down and sighs regretfully. "The budget meeting that was cancelled this week has been rescheduled for Monday at 9 a.m. Attendance is mandatory."

JJ's jaw tightens as her back stiffens. "Mandatory? Monday at 9?"

Straus nods. "I know Agent Prentiss has her ultrasound. I've already made a call to the director's office on your behalf. The meeting cannot be missed by any of the officers in charge of budget justification."

JJ gets up and starts to pace. "What if…what if someone attends for me?"

"Would they be able to answer any question put to them?"

JJ takes a deep breath, knowing the kinds of questions that usually come up. Reid would ramble on about statistics and lose the audience. Morgan would be defensive. Rossi would be sarcastic. Hotch would be there but he doesn't know all the ins and outs the way she does. There's things he just doesn't need to worry about with all his other duties. JJ leans against her bookcase.

"And it can't be at 11 or so?"

"I'm afraid not. I asked for a day later or even later that day but it's the only time the director can make the meeting and it needs to be done by the end of next week."

"Son of a bitch," JJ blurts and kicks her desk.

Straus stands. "I'm very sorry, Agent Jareau."

"I know. Thank you, ma'am." JJ stands there a moment then leans on her desk. She hits Emily's speed dial.

"Yes, Jen?"

"Can I see you a moment, please?"

"Uh, sure. Be right there." A second later, Emily leans in the office nervously. "Jen?"

"Come in and close the door please."

"Um, okay."

JJ is a ball of tension. She paces back and forth, the anger just radiating off her and making her ears bright red. Emily stares at her, wondering what she's done wrong.

"Um, did I forget a major report or something?"

JJ turns to her in confusion. "What?"

"You're pissed at me. What did I do?"

JJ stares at Emily as if she's grown a second head. The blonde finally closes her eyes and lets out a deep breath. "Shit." She leans against the counter behind her desk. "I'm not pissed at you, Em. I'm sorry if I seem like I am. Straus was just here. The budget meeting has been rescheduled for Monday at 9."

"What? Can't you miss it? Or send someone else?"

JJ runs down the reasons she can't send another team member. "And as to missing it, no. Straus even tried to get it pushed to later but the director's schedule is set. That's the only time he can do it and we have to have it before the end of next week."

Emily drops down into the chair. "Oh. Maybe I can get the appointment moved to—"

"No! Emily, even one day not knowing is going to be too much for the both of us. We're snippy with each other, your stress level is getting worse the closer the appointment gets, neither of us is sleeping well. One way or the other we have to know." She moves around to lean against the front of her desk. She takes Emily's hands in hers. "Just promise me you'll text me the ultrasound. I can look at it when we have a break."

Emily stares at her a moment. She wants to argue, to insist on waiting. But JJ's concerns are valid. Emily lifts JJ's left hand and gives it a kiss. "I really hate you won't be there. Because positive or negative I really need you there holding my hand. But you're right about the stress and other shit." She stands and pulls JJ into a hug. "I'll go and I'll text you the ultrasound but I'm still going to hate you're not there."

"Me, too, baby. Me, too."

They give themselves 5 minutes, figuring they deserve it considering the rain on their Monday parade. Finally Emily heads back to her desk, her frustration obvious to Reid and Morgan.

"Princess? Everything okay in Prentissville?" Morgan asks.

"Yes. No. Sort of. It's…complicated," she mutters, opening the file on her desk.

Reid and Morgan exchange a look. It's obvious Emily doesn't want to talk about it but Reid still leans towards her desk.

"We're here for you, Em."

Emily looks up at the concern on Reid's face. She looks over and sees Morgan's worry. She sighs, feeling like a jerk. "I'm sorry, guys. Jen can't make the doctor's appointment on Monday. I'm just…pissed."

"I can go if you want," Reid offers.

Emily smiles, touched by the offer. "Thanks, Reid. But I think the last thing you want to see first thing on a Monday is my naked torso."

Reid blushes as Morgan busts out laughing. Reid manages a smile. "Um…true…but only because JJ would kill me."

Emily laughs, glad her friends can make her feel a little better. She gets back to work on the case in front of her.

* * *

Monday morning Emily jumps as the cool gel is placed on her stomach. She is sure if they had hooked her up to a heart monitor the machine would explode. The doctor smiles at her.

"Just relax, Emily. Everything will be fine. Let's see if we can find a baby."

Emily can only nod worried if she speaks she might throw up. The doctor manipulates the transducer over Emily's stomach. Emily stares at the screen in front of her. She has no idea what to look for as it all just looks white and black.

"Well, there it is," the doctor says.

Emily frowns at the screen. "Where?"

The doctor chuckles. Using a computer mouse, she circles a small, lima bean shaped blob in the center of the screen. "That, Mrs. Prentiss is your baby."

"Oh…oh, wow," Emily says incredulously.

"It's well attached and looking good. Now, since you did in vitro, you're actually about 7 weeks along in your pregnancy. So if I adjust the sound a bit…"

She trails off as she adjusts another knob on the machine. Emily's eyes widen as she hears what must be the heartbeat of her baby.

"Oh, my God," Emily whispers, tears in her eyes. "Is that…is it really…is it…"

The doctor smiles. "Yep, it's your baby's heartbeat. Strong and steady. Sometimes it can be up to 8 weeks before we hear such a strong sound. You've got a healthy baby in there, Emily."

Emily just stares and listens, tears rolling down her face. "Can…can you send it to Jen?"

The doctor smiles. "We will. We loaded her info already. Once we're done here we'll send it to both of you. Would you like a print out of the image?"

Emily nods eagerly. "Yes! Please! Oh, wow…it's so tiny."

The doctor chuckles. "Give it time. It will get bigger. I promise."

Emily laughs. Thirty minutes later she is preparing to leave. The nurse walks in and gives her a copy of the sonogram. Emily just stares at the image. It is the most beautiful thing she has ever seen.

"We've emailed your wife and your home email. Congratulations, Mrs. Prentiss."

"Thanks. Thanks so much," Emily says. Normally not a hugger, she stuns herself and the nurse by pulling the woman into a hug.

The nurse chuckles. "See you in 2 weeks."

"Yes. Right. Thank you."

As Emily walks out to the reception area, the lady at the desk smiles at her. "Congratulations, Mrs. Prentiss. See you for the next sonogram."

"Yes. Thank you."

Emily is pulling out her phone. She never notices the man sitting in the corner who gets up and follows her out, himself on his own phone. Just as she is about to dial JJ's number the phone rings.

"Oh, my God, Emily! It's beautiful!" JJ gushes.

Emily smiles. "I know."

* * *

JJ had reported to the meeting at 8:30 to make sure she was set up for her portion. When Director Ryder sees her he frowns.

"Agent Jareau? What are you doing here?"

"I do the justifications for the BAU. I'm always here for these, sir."

He smiles. "True. But usually your wife isn't having an ultrasound."

JJ's jaw drops open. "How…how did you know?"

He chuckles. "Saw Elizabeth in London last week. She's practically floating."

JJ smiles. "Ah, of course. Well, since this meeting is mandatory and couldn't be moved I had to—"

"Why couldn't it have been moved? I could have done it this afternoon."

"But…but Chief Straus tried. She said you were booked," JJ says angrily.

Ryder turns to his assistant, who has visibly paled. "Uh, well…I just…"

"Next time, you ask me, Praytor. If there _is_ a next time," Ryder says threateningly.

The man gulps. "Yes, sir."

Ryder turns back to JJ. "I'm sorry, Jennifer."

"Thank you, sir. Emily promised to have them email me the file."

He chuckles. "Well, if I see your phone buzz and your eyes get big I'll call a break."

She laughs. "Thank you, sir. I'd appreciate that."

True to his word, when he sees JJ's eyes flick to her Blackberry at 10 and then flash to him, he calls for a recess. JJ hurries out into the hallway, Hotch right behind her sure he knows what this is about since she had warned him.

* * *

"And all is healthy and good?" JJ asks.

"Everything is perfect. The heartbeat was strong and steady and-HEY!"

"Emily?" JJ frowns at Hotch as she hears the sound of Emily's phone hit the ground. She puts it on speaker so the unit chief can hear. "Emily, can you hear me?"

The next word out of Emily's mouth paralyzes JJ.

"Ian," Emily says in terror.

* * *

**A/N: And now all those that said Emily shouldn't get pregnant know why she HAD to get pregnant in my universe. See you next story! :o)**

**And, yes, Odunit, I know I so totally suck for this cliffhanger. :o)**


End file.
